battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Flood Zone
Flood Zone (Chinese: 洪水区) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. The main Levolution event of this map is the destruction of the levee along the north side of the map, which causes the city streets to flood in four meters of water. Flooding and shifts the map to urban naval warfare. Any remaining land vehicles must then retreat to the southern highway, or risk being submerged or landlocked. Areas previously accessible at ground level may still be used by diving infantry, to take advantage of flanking routes or to hide.New Map: Flood Zone Exclusive Footage! Naval Urban Combat (Battlefield 4 Beta Gameplay/Commentary) - YouTube, published 2013-10-25 Conquest Equipment Deployments The Chinese deployment is on the east end of the map, closest to the Park flag. There is an island, surrounded by low water, just in front of the spawn that provides cover. All air vehicles spawn on the nearby highway. The US deployment is on the west end of the map, closest to the Garage flag. Buildings nearby provide cover, and all air vehicles spawn on the bridge near the deployment. Flag layouts A:Garage A multistory garage at the west end. Two car ramps join the floors, along with pedestrian staircases at the sides. The top story features 3 .50 Cal machine guns facing east. B:Rooftop Garden Commander Resource: Infantry Scan A rooftop planter garden near a water tower adjoining the levee. The rooftops here are about the same level as the Shantytown flag. However, several rooftops around the flag provide a good vantage point. A few wooden huts are located at this flag. To the west are some tall rooftops, often accessed by snipers. C:Shantytown 'Commander Resource: 'Cruise Missile Rooftops of the ghettos near some tall residential structures. Steel mesh bridges join this area to Rooftop Garden and other rooftops. A series of taller buildings to the northeast and northwest have view over this area. This flag has the most wooden huts of any of the flags, providing lots of temporary cover. To the south of the flag, 3 very tall buildings offer sniping spots for the entire map. D:Gas Station 'Commander Resource: 'Vehicle Scan Just south of the highway is a gas station near ground level. It is raised high enough to avoid being flooded. A RHIB Boat or LAV can fit between the gas pumps. An AMTRAC spawns here. E:Park A greenery park at the east end, with natural rock formations, a culvert bridge, and a stone Guardian Lion ("Fu Dog") statue. The flag itself is in a lower position than the surrounding areas, giving a nice vantage point over the park itself. Near the flag is a drainage pipe, in which LAVs cannot fit through. Around the park are 2 .50 cal machine guns and 1 TOW missile launcher facing west. Battle Pickups The M82A3 MID and M136 CS are available on the highway. The HVM-II and USAS-12 appear on scaffolding near the levee after the map floods. Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:Maps Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Domination The Domination counterpart of this map takes place around the Conquest flags B and C. Equipment Battle Pickups Rush This map has 4 stages in Rush mode. Stage 1 Stage 2 The attackers have a variety of helicopters available to them. MCOM B is located in the Rooftop Garden. A rear flanking route near the boundary is available to attackers. A Battle Pickup is located at the northwest corner of the zone, and remains at this location for the rest of the round. Stage 3 Both MCOMs are located inside the Garage. Objective A is on the near lower level. Objective B is at the far top level. Stage 4 Obliteration Bomb area The bomb spawns in the Shantytown/Rooftop Gardens area East MCOMs A Mid level buildings between Rooftop Gardens and Park B Park, near Lion statue C Highway past Park West MCOMs A Lower level buildings between Shantytown and Garage B Garage C Highway, near an on-ramp next to the Garage Battle Pickups Three battle pickups appear along the highway, between the bomb spawn area and the two sets of MCOMs. An additional battle pickup appears at the Water Tower. When the levee breaks, it is replaced by two additional battle pickups. Deathmatch Modes The small-mapped modes of Team Deathmatch, Squad Deathmatch, Defuse and Domination all take place on the roof tops around the Flags B and C of Conquest. There are 2 Battle Pickups. One is the AMR-2 MID, available on some rooftops at the east end of the map. The other is the M32 MGL, positioned on the ground floor of the Apartment building that A is held in on Domination. Domination A: Apartment A flag is on the second floor of an apartment building. The room itself has almost no cover, with the player needing to use the corners to surprise the enemy. On the north side, there are windows that can allow players at Flag A to provide overwatch on Flag B. B: Marketplace B flag has the most cover of all the flags, with several marketplace shelves and sheds taking up most of the flag zone. The flag is almost completely underwater, so players cannot go prone here. There is also a large cargo truck to the south that can offer cover. To the east, there is scaffolding that allows the player to access the rooftop of C. C: Rooftop Gardens C flag is identical to B flag from Conquest. There are several small green sheds, along with some plants, hence the name 'Rooftop Gardens.' There is also some scaffolding to the east. C flag is the most detached from the group, with A and B being 30 meters next to each other. Defuse The USMC spawn in the flooded area on the ground leve in the northeast corner of the map. The bomb spawns on the debris in front of them. The PLA spawn in the flooded area on the ground level in the southwest corner of the map. Both MCOMS are located on the rooftops; the A MCOM is located in the northwest corner next to a blue shed and walkway ramp while the B MCOM is located on the south side between two bridges and behind a large fence with wooden sheets covering it. Gallery Flood Zone.jpg|The levee breaking is the main Levolution event. Flood Zone 2.jpg|Naval warfare on Flood Zone A89AD046-682E-431F-ACED-50D1E536401E.png|Infantry gameplay on Flood Zone FloodZone1.png|A view of the cityscape in Flood Zone FloodZone3.jpg|The levee intact FloodZone4.png|The Garage FloodZone5.png|A street prior to the flood FloodZone6.jpg|Highrises at Shanty Town FloodZone8.jpg|Infantry combat at Park FloodZone7.jpg|An overview of Flood Zone FloodZone9.jpg|A narrow street before the flood FloodZone10.jpg|A RHIB traversing a flooded street Trivia *The map holds actual Easter Eggs in baskets hidden on rooftops. *This map is unique for featuring naval combat in an urban environment. *Oddly, the PLA are able to use the AMTRAC making this the only other time a non USMC faction is able to use the AMTRAC; the other is used by the RGF on Rush on Lancang Dam. *Flood Zone is the only map to have an AMTRAC in Conquest in Battlefield 4. References Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:Maps Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4